


Always Remembered

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Protective Bucky Barnes, Supportive Avengers, loss of a loved one, personal piece, rough one for me, slow healing, supportive bucky, taking it day by day, this ones very important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader finds out her grandfather has passed away and now attends his funeral with Bucky and the team at her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very personal piece, I wrote it for myself & my sister because we just came back from our grandfather’s funeral last weekend. The link shown is a recording of the song our grandfather sang shortly before he died. It's been really tough for me, but writing this helped. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih60vY7Ll5g

“Doll, you ready to go?”

You turn to see Bucky standing in your doorway, wearing his black suit and tie, his hair pulled back into a low bun. You huffed as you struggled to clasp the necklace you decided to wear, crying out in frustration as you failed once again. Your last resolve was melting away as your body slumped onto the seat of the vanity. Bucky made his way over to you, kneeling down and taking the necklace from your hands.

“Turn around, baby.” 

He whispered quietly, slowly maneuvering your body around until your back faced his chest. You felt him sweep all your hair to the side and bring the necklace around you, seconds later it was attached. You made no effort to turn back around, instead, you locked eyes with his in the mirror. He gave you a soft smile as he placed his hands on your hips, “Let’s go (Y/N), everyone’s ready.” You watched as Bucky leaned forward and kissed your shoulder gently, your hands gripped his in yours. Taking one more deep breath, you stood up and grabbed your purse.

“I’m ready.” Hand in hand, both of you left the comfort of your room and made your way over to where the rest of the team stood, all clad in black. You had to do this, but at least you didn’t have to do this alone.

                                                                --------- Week Before ---------

“Tony I swear, if you put mushrooms on my pizza again, I’m going to kill you myself!” You yelled over your shoulder as you headed into the kitchen to grab some drinks. Tonight was movie night and you were all looking forward to it. It’s been a really long week for everyone, so this was a break you all needed.

“Oh come on (Y/N), they’re good for you!”

You just shook your head in annoyance. Pulling out some sodas and juice, you made your way back to the couches, where the movie began to play. Placing the drinks onto the coffee table, you grabbed your phone and sat next to Bucky on the couch. Curling your feet under your legs, you scrolled through your notifications. Nothing seemed to peak your interest, so you decided to play Solitaire while the rest of you waited for the food to arrive. After winning your second game, the food arrived and everyone dug in.

Halfway through the movie, your phone went off and you ignored the looks the others gave you, considering everyone promised to have their phones off. You just rolled your eyes at them and grabbed your phone. “Be back in a tick.” Kissing Bucky’s cheek quickly before rushing to the kitchen to answer it.

“Hello? Yes, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) speaking…” You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water as the lady on the phone continued to speak.

“Wait-wait, what do mean heart failure? T-That’s impossible, I just saw him two days ago! He was doing fine!” Your body went numb as the air left your lungs. Losing all grip with reality, the glass once in your hand crashed onto the floor, echoing throughout the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, Miss (Y/L/N), but he passed away earlier this morning. Your family will contact you when the funeral arrangements are made. Sorry again for your loss.” Gravity took over, but before you could fall onto the broken glass, two arms wrapped around you catching you just in time. The world spun around you as figures rushed throughout the kitchen.

“Hi, this is (Y/N)’s friend, may I ask what happened?”

You looked up to notice Steve was now on the phone, while Bucky turned you to face him. His mouth was moving, but no words made its way to your ears. Dead, your grandfather, your best friend, your biggest supporter...was gone. The world crumbled everywhere around you, as your emotions came bubbling up to the surface. Bucky held onto you when you banged your fists against his chest. There was no reason to hold anything back anymore. The walls that once stood strong, being able to hold everything in, were blown away. All from one phone call.

“He’s gone, Bucky. He was doing just fine...I-I just saw him...he was fine…now he’s gone!”

Your knuckles were white from where they were gripping onto Bucky’s shirt. His arms snaked around your waist, holding onto you as he slid down to the floor. Pulling you to sit on his lap, you curled yourself further into his sheltering embrace. He ran his left hand down your back while running his free hand through your hair in an attempt to soothe you while speaking encouraging words to you.

“I’ve got you, doll, it’s going to be okay.” You buried your face further into his chest as a new wave of tears began to surface.

“It hurts, Bucky...make it stop.” His arms tightened around you, holding you closer to his chest. He’s never seen you like this before, so broken, small and fragile. You were one of the best assassins he’s ever worked with and to see you in this state, broke his heart. To see the resolve, you’ve worked so hard to keep up, be shattered in mere seconds.

“We’ll get through this, (Y/N). You don’t have to do this alone.”

Bucky kissed your forehead softly, lingering there. Murmuring soothing words into your skin. The two of you stayed on the floor like that, you curled up in Bucky’s lap, with his arms circled protectively around you. While the others stood by, all devastated by the latest news.

                                                                     --------- Present ---------

Once everyone was seated and situated in Tony’s jet, it took off and headed to its location. Once landed, a few cars were waiting nearby close to the landing strip to drive you to the church. Bucky held your hand in his, as you took your seat next to him in the vehicle. During the drive, you rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder, closing your eyes as the car rocked back and forth. It didn’t take long for all of you to arrive at the church where your grandfather’s funeral was being held.

Bucky made his way out of the car and helped you out soon after. You linked your arm with his as you both walked towards the entrance of the church. The others followed behind you. When you entered the foyer, you were greeted by the rest of your family and relatives. A few of your other friends came by to chat as well. You made your way through the crowd to where your parents stood, towing Bucky behind you. She noticed you as you came closer and engulfed you in a hug.

“Oh (Y/N), I’m so sorry hun, just remember he’ll always be remembered.” You hugged her back, sharing a few more tears. You pulled away a few minutes later and gestured for Bucky to come closer.

“Mom, dad, this is Bucky, my boyfriend.” Bucky kissed your mother’s hand gently and shook your father's hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N). Wish it was under different circumstances, sorry to hear about your loss.”

“Thank you, son. You taking good care of our little girl?” Bucky wrapped his left arm around your waist as he smiled down at you.

“Yes sir, she means the world to me. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for her.” Your parents turned to look at each other, silently communicating. They both nodded and faced you again, “Thank you so much Bucky for taking good care of (Y/N). She’s certainly happier when she’s with you.”

You quickly introduced them to the other members of the team, before you ran out time. The next few minutes flew by and everyone was ushered inside for the service was going to begin soon. Your family and close relatives were the last ones to be ushered in. Bucky stayed by your side and walked next to you as your family followed after the casket and shown to their seats. The music began to fade away slowly as the pastor made his way to the podium.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming here today……”

* * *

 

The service was beautiful, the message your grandfather wanted to be shared was perfect. A few members of your family along with yourself stood up and gathered up front to sing a song together. It was difficult to hold in the tears as you sang, but Bucky’s smile of encouragement helped.

Afterwards, as the congregation stood up and watched as your brothers and older cousins carried his casket and down the stairs, a song began to play. It was the song your grandfather sang shortly before he died. Glancing up at the screen, you smiled slightly when you saw as joy filled his face as he sang. You sister squeezed your hand before standing next to her husband. Bucky soon replaced her as both you and your family followed them and grew quiet as they carefully placed the casket into the back of the hearse. The car drove down the road slowly, driving into the cemetery. Your grip on Bucky’s arm tightened as everyone walked behind the vehicle. You felt someone move to your left side and take hold of your hand.

Steve leaned forward and kissed your temple softly, before continuing to walk beside you. You turned your head around to see the rest of the team, your friends offering you gentle smiles. Natasha blew you a kiss, “ мы за тобой , (Y/N).” 

“ Спасибо Natasha .” 

You walked the last few minutes up the road in silence, listening to the sounds of gravel crunching under everyone’s feet and the quiet sobs. The hearse stopped next to the open grave and the casket bearers went to the back of the car and carried the casket and placed it above the grave. The pastor came up once again and shared a few more words and some memories your grandfather made with everybody. You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s waist, laying your head on his chest, his arm snaked around your shoulders, letting his thumb graze your arm. You didn’t need to see the rest of the team make their way towards the two of you. You knew they were.

“And now, if we could take a moment of silence as his military honors are fired.”

Commands were given, as the veterans on the side stood at attention. Four shots rang out, causing you to jump at each one. After the last shot was fired, the bugle began to play. The notes echoing throughout the cemetery. The veterans stood at ease as the funeral director and a friend your grandfather served with, came alongside the casket. They carefully each took a corner of the flag that was draped over it and folded it into the signature triangle. He snapped to attention and held out the flag to your mother, 

“In honor of the US military, the US Navy and the men who served alongside him at the Guadalcanal in WWll, we’d like to represent you with this flag. Your father was a great man and he served his country well.”

You watched as your mother’s hands shook as she took the flag from him, offering him a small thank you. Taking a breath, you forced yourself away from Bucky and over to where your sister was standing. The two of you walked towards the casket hand in hand. You leaned down and picked up a white flower from the vase and waited as your sister did the same time. One at a time, you both placed your flowers onto the casket. You kissed the top next to his engraved name, 

“I love you, grandpa. I miss you.”

You gave your sister one last hug and promised her you’d come to visit her and her family for Christmas. She thanked your friends for coming and supporting you, before taking her leave along with her husband and her two kids. Not wanting to stay any longer, you headed over to where the team stood. Everyone made their rounds, taking their turns to each give you a hug and comfort you in anyway they could. Tony kissed your forehead softly and squeezed your hand.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” You nodded tiredly. You were exhausted from the events of the day, from all the tears that were shed, not to mention your head was pounding. You blindly walked into Bucky’s open arms. Steve and Bruce comforted Wanda and Natasha, no words were needed to be said. Your grandfather had had a huge impact on everyone, he had treated the team as if they were a part of his own family.

By the time you all reached the airport to head back to the tower, you were pretty much passed out. Your eyes felt heavy as your body started to give in, from all the lack of sleep you’ve had. Bucky carried you bridal style into the jet and wrapped a blanket over your frame.

“Get some sleep doll, I’ll wake you when we get back.” You mumbled an ‘okay’ and let your eyes close. It must’ve been a while, because when you managed to open your eyes again you were being carried down the hallway towards the bedroom you and Bucky shared.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, Buck?” You groaned against his chest, pulling the blanket tighter around your shoulders.

“You were exhausted (Y/N), plus you look adorable when you’re drooling.” You slapped his chest playfully. “I do not.” Sending him a small glare.

“Fine, you don’t, but you still look cute.”

He pushed the bedroom door open and headed straight towards the bed. Bucky set you down on the floor and pushed back the covers as you sat down on the bed and started to take off your shoes. Bucky quickly stripped out of his suit and tie and threw on an old faded t-shirt. You struggled with the zipper on your dress before you felt the bed shift behind you and hands cover yours.  

“Let me, doll.”

You dropped your hands to your side and fiddled with the front of your necklace. You felt the material of the dress pull away from your skin, your necklace soon followed. You placed your necklace into Bucky’s outstretched hand and stood up to remove your dress. You picked up the dress and draped it over the chair in front of your vanity. Bucky handed you his red Henley, kissed you softly and headed towards the bathroom. Slipping into the shirt, you got yourself cleaned up and ready for bed with Bucky.

The two of you laid on your sides and Bucky placed his left arm under your pillow as his right one wrapped securely around your waist. You tangled your legs together with his as you linked your fingers in his right hand. Smiling as Bucky placed a series of gentle kisses along your shoulder, before pulling you closer to him.

“Thank you, Bucky…for coming with me. For everything.” He nuzzled his nose into your neck and whispered into your ear.

“Anything for you, (Y/N). You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

Your heart nearly burst from the realization of how much love and support you had from your family and your friends. It was going to be a slow healing journey, but you knew it was going to be easier with the love and support you had around you. 

 

~~~  мы за тобой = we’re right behind you

~~~ Спасибо = Thank you


End file.
